Pode Beijar a Noiva
by aluapsepol
Summary: O dia mais especial de uma mulher é o dia de seu casamento, ou pelo menos deveria ser. Ninguém nunca comentou o que esse dia significa na vida do noivo. O melhor também? Ou o pior?


Pode beijar a noiva

Seu vestido longo se arrastava pelo chão, trazendo algumas pétalas que ficavam em seu caminho. Por entre as passadas, vislumbres de uma sandália delicada e alta, perfeitamente ajustada a seu pé pequeno, branca de detalhes pratas, assim como o véu e a grinalda, que se arrastava por trás da noiva, ainda que a amiga da moça estivesse segurando a ponta para evitar estragos.

A clássica música entoava dos instrumentos e ecoava pelas paredes, retumbando aos ouvidos de todos os presentes, acompanhando cada um dos passos lentos, dando a eles um peso e importância maior no ritmo em que se aproximava do altar da grande igreja. Todos olhavam, maravilhados, a bela morena que atravessava o salão com o maior e mais brilhante sorriso que já foi visto alegrando suas feições.

Mergulhada em suas satisfações pessoais, feliz no momento mais importante e solene de sua vida, banhada na aura encantada de sua experiência de princesa, tudo o que ela podia pensar era em sua própria felicidade. Assim, não poderia notar o olhar perdido do homem que a esperava para se unirem pela vida. O sorriso dele era contido e sem brilho, não via nada do que acontecia ao redor, pois sua mente estava nublada com lembranças mais preciosas que o que aquele momento. E, apesar da óbvia falta de animação dele para com a cerimonia, não havia ninguém que percebesse a negatividade de eu estado de espírito. Mas ele não se importaria se percebessem, de qualquer forma, pois quem realmente importava não estava ali, ele não poderia deixar de notar. Os outros que seguissem suas vidas sem saber o que ele pensava de seu próprio casamento, seria bem melhor e mais fácil.

Quando a, para ele, marcha fúnebre chegou ao fim, não podia dizer se estava aliviado ou ainda mis angustiado. Finalmente, a orquestra de sua tortura havia acabado, mas agora teria que assinar sua carta de suicídio. Sua vontade era de gritar, desarrumar sua roupa, pilotar para longe de sua sepultura enquanto havia tempo... Quer dizer, aquele era o centro da questão, não houve tempo.

Em um minuto, ele estava bem, solteiro e sem preocupações maiores que seu trabalho de meio-período em um supermercado. Então conheceu alguém que o transformou rápido, por um piscar de olhos foi incrivelmente feliz, namorou e começou a estudar para entrar no curso que sonhava. Um milésimo de segundo depois, porém, isso veio a baixo. Obrigaram-no a se casar com outra pessoa, separaram-no de quem ele mais amava e forçaram-no a assumir um papel que jamais almejou.

Depois de toda a odisseia, o que ele mais queria era ter tido tempo. Para explicar, para pedia perdão, para dizer adeus. Mas não teve nada disso, ficou congelado sem reação e o mundo virou de cabeça pra baixo em uma batida de coração. Agora, estava de pé no altar, pronto para destruir qualquer chance de ter paz em seu futuro.

O padre iniciou seu julgamento:

- Irmãos e irmãs, estamos aqui para celebrar a união dessas duas pessoas... – e lá se foi, uma imensa ladainha, cheia de palavras vazias e frases sem significado. A situação já estava a ponto de sufocá-lo quando, em meio a seu desespero, ele procurou novamente entre as pessoas a única que queria ver. Dessa vez, encontrou.

Foi necessária infinita força de vontade para que ele não saísse correndo e se enrolasse nos braços quentes e carinhosos que tão bem conhecia. Controlou-se, para sua própria surpresa. Tentou diminuir a tensão observando os cabelos, os olhos, a boca que tanto queria, mas o efeito foi contrário ao lembrar a dor que eles dividiam. Houve uma análise mútua e eles mostraram, sem gestos ou palavras, como se amavam e a falta que sentiriam um do outro. Confirmaram que, mesmo devido às circunstancias, não havia rancor, mágoa ou raiva, e eles puderam respirar com calma. Reconheciam a sina da separação e não a deixariam a escuridão a frente encobrir as recordações, e isso era tudo que poderiam fazer.

Mais uma vez, o padre cortou os devaneios do desafortunado para aumentar o prazer da noiva:

- Pergunto agora, você, Tifa Lockheart, aceita este homem como seu marido para amar, respeitar, honrar e proteger até a hora de sua morte?

"Não, não, não... Por favor, diga não. Vai ser melhor assim... diga não!"

- Eu aceito. – ela disse com alegria genuína incontida, quase dando pulinhos.

- Assim sendo, você, Cloud Strife, aceita essa mulher como sua esposa para amar, respeitar, honrar e proteger até a hora de sua morte?

Cloud se encolheu, um arrepio subindo sua espinha. Ele deveria, teria, de aceitar, sabia sua única opção, mas não poderia concordar. Ele não conseguiria destruir-se, decidiu. Encarou Aerith e viu o entendimento no olhar dela, o apoio que ele precisava. Não estava sozinho, não era o fim.

- Não. Não posso amá-la. – pela primeira vez naquela noite, olhou nos olhos da, agora incrédula, moça – Não posso enganá-la desse jeito. Tifa, nós fomos amigos por muito tempo e tenho um grande carinho por você, mas não consigo ir até o fim. – pegou as mãos trêmulas dela e as beijou com cuidado – Sinto muito, espero que um dia possa me perdoar. - e, sem um segundo pensamento, virou-se e saiu pelo corredor, sendo seguido por expressões assustadas, zangadas, risonhas, revoltadas e surpresas. Não fazia diferença para ele, no entanto, já que podia sentir Zack Fair andando ao lado dele.

Sua mão foi subitamente agarrada e ele foi puxado com brusquidão, ia questionar quando sua boca foi prensada contra lábios macios. Qualquer coisa que pudesse pensar ou falar foi esquecida ao sentir uma língua atrevida se intrometer em sua boca. Foi um beijo violento, forte, de dominação. Zack queria provar que Cloud era dele, e dele somente, e Cloud deixava, aceitava essa possessividade com gratidão porque isso lhe garantia o mesmo direito e Zack não poderia ser de mais ninguém. Cortaram o contato, relutantes e sem fôlego.

- Não achei que você faria isso... – Zack admitiu confuso.

- Nem eu... Até ver você. Ontem você disse que não iria ver, mas você veio e estava disposto a ficar do meu lado até o ultimo instante. Decidi que também ficaria do seu lado, pelo tempo que pudesse. Não podia abrir mão de você. – e Cloud o abraçou para frisar as palavras.

Ficaram parados, corpos colados, apreciando a sensação de plenitude que apenas sentiam quando estavam juntos.

- Eu amo muito você, sempre vou amar. – disse Zack com o queixo apoiado na cabeça do outro, que murmurou um "Eu também, muito mesmo" meio abafado.


End file.
